


The Origin : Joker, The Riddler, and Scarecrow

by De_Vigilante



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Coming of Age, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Vigilante/pseuds/De_Vigilante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been many story origins of Joker, Riddler, and Scarecrow. All of them have one story origin which majority of their fans take it as the real origin of them. This is my take on the origins of Joker, The Riddler, and Scarecrow. My story takes place from when they were little, they started showing mental disorders, them becoming friends because of their disorders, and up to them becoming the villain whom we know now. I know my story might inverse with most stories about Batman Villains, but this is just my what-if story if they had their disorders ever since they were a child, and it grows worse year-by-year, and in the end them breaking free from whatever was binding them. Please enjoy my story of the origins of Joker, Riddler, and Scarecrow, with a dash of Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Origin : Joker, The Riddler, and Scarecrow

It was a dark night, but for some reason it wasn't raining. Rather, rain has just past. There, under the bright lamp post, stood a tall, scrawny, young man, wearing glasses. He stood there looking at his watch. It had just turned 12 PM. He sighs and opens his briefcase to pull out a pack of cigarette and a lighter, which was sitting in the corner of the briefcase, beside client papers, documents with Gotham City District Courthouse stamp on it, and a leather mask sitting behind the papers, even though a glimpse of it can be seen when he opens the briefcase. He lights a cigarette and at the same time, a dark green limousine stopped right in front of him. The window of the limousine rolled down.

 

> "Who never leaves his place, always wear a hat, but most people are afraid of him?", the man in the limousine ask.

> "Scarecrows. You're getting sloppy Nygma. Even I could figure it out.", the tall man said, putting out his cigarette while going into the limousine.

> "Well, it's hard while driving."

> "(chuckles) Whatever. Lets just go to Mallory's place."

The dark green painted limousine with question marks on the plate arrives in an old abandoned amusement park. By the looks of the damaged entrance, oil and blood drippings on the parking lot, and trash scattered all over the parking lot and entrance, it seems that someone had just thrown a party, or a stand-off in the deserted park. They stop the car a few meters in front of the entrance, which takes the form of a giant grinning face wearing a jester hat, the face painted white by the inhabitants, and the lips, bright red. The limousine honks, and the two middle teeth of the face opens and reveals a long tongue, with added laughing voice effect. The limousine gets inside, which reveals a large building inside with smaller rooms in some places. The limousine parks in a space with painted black and white checkers on the floor, which is located in the entrance of the building. The two men gets out of the dark green vehicle and two large men wearing face paints and carrying clubs climbs up the stairs to greet the two odd-clothed guests.

 

> "Ah, we've been expecting you, Mr. Scarecrow and Mr. Riddler! Mr. Joker has a-um-a guest! Yeah, he has a guest right now, if you please wait a few minutes please follow us.", says the man wearing a small fedora.
> 
> "Where's Quinn? We're already this late.", says Crane, taking off his glasses and lighting his cigarette that he put out a while ago.
> 
> "Now, now Jonathan, we are guest of his. We should behave!", says Nygma, while fixing his glasses.
> 
> "Thank you Mr. Riddler for-"
> 
> "That doesn't mean I want to wait for a long time. Call Mrs. Quinn and tell her his guests are waiting. While the other one leads us to the room."
> 
> "Yes, Mr. Riddler sir! Sorry for the inconvenience."

The fedora-wearing man runs down the stairs, while the bigger man leads the two tall men to a room across the entrance. The club-wielding man shows the two tall men the room. A medium-sized room with two sofas, a long table, and two chairs in the middle of the room. There is already an opened laptop sitting in the table with a cup of warm coffee. In the left side of the room, a large map sticks on the wall with drawings all over it-showing the Gotham City District Courthouse building, the chemical plant, and the Gotham Communication building circled, signifying their targets. The right side of the room shows a small, yet tall, table with bottles of alcohol and a coffee-machine on top of it. The back of the room shows stacks of paper, which had burn marks on the top pages.

 

> "Make yourselves at home.", says the large man, leaving the room.

Crane grabs a glass and pours Whiskey on it. And then puts the briefcase on the table and sit in the sofa, holding his head and smoking his cigarette. Nygma grabs a newspaper and uses the coffee-machine to make a cup of americano and sits across of Crane.

 

> "It still doesn't add up why he's asking our help. He could've asked that croc-thingy in the sewer for help. Or maybe that mask-guy to just kill people and help from his henchmans. Why us?", says Crane holding his head.
> 
> "It's pretty simple really. He wanted his old friends help him. He's not even close to Croc. And Sionis would betray him or at least mess with his plan. We go well with his plans. And not only because how we started. We think alike the three of us. Because of that thing that happened way back." says Nygma while solving the crossword puzzles and sipping his cup of coffee.
> 
> "Hmm... Way back huh."

Crane remembers the three of them when they first met and eventually became friends.


End file.
